


Against Regulation

by Exorin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hux doesn't like Ren in uniform, M/M, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ren doesn't care what Hux likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: Alternate toRegulation'Are you sure that this is the battle you want to pick?'And Hux's arms feel like weights at his sides -- there are phantom fingers wrapped around his throat, squeezing over bruises that haven't quite healed, 'Honestly Armitage, I thought you'd be pleased, isn't this what you wanted? Me in uniform, performing my duties to the First Order?'OR: Ren hasn't earned that rank, but Ren knows that Hux hasn'ttechnicallyearned his either. (NON-CON)





	Against Regulation

Hux is already fuming, standing in front of the door he's been called to and tapping his foot against the durasteel floor impatiently while the hydraulics hiss to sound it's opening, 'You wanted to see me.' he starts, stepping into the room and rolling his shoulders back, his right fingers wrapping around his left wrist, slotting comfortably behind his back -- he squares his feet and adjusts his expression before adding, 'Supreme Leader.'

'I did.' comes Ren's voice, issued from behind a black barrier, his cloak and clothes draped over the top -- and Hux stops himself from frowning, displeased that his new commander doesn't even fold his clothing, like a commoner, 'So nice of you to finally arrive. You'd think that with your new title, Grand Marshal, you'd be better at keeping time.'

'I apologize,' Hux says, adding _sir_ , as an afterthought, said under his breath, barely loud enough for Ren to hear, 'I was mid-report when you called for me.'

'Next time I request your presence, you will not delay.'

'Understood.' Hux responds, his shoulders tensing, teeth grinding out the word, and he briefly considers telling Ren that he'd been in the process of cleaning up another of the new _Supreme Leader's_ messes before thinking better of it -- the room already feeling close to spilling over from the pressure that's rapidly rising, 'What did you call me here for.'

'So demanding.' Ren says, stepping out from behind the divider and glaring across the room, 'You should temper that tone, _Armitage_.' 

And Hux is about to interrupt when he takes in Ren's perfectly pressed, immaculate uniform, 'You,' he starts, stops, staring openly at Ren -- his eyes sliding from Ren's crested command cap, down and across the snug fit of the fabric stretched over his impressive build, down further, all the way to the polished black boots before snapping quickly back up to the _archaic_ command cylinders lined across Ren's breastbone, 'are not meant to be in that uniform.' he manages to grit out, his glare matching Ren's. 

'Am I not? I was under the impression that I do what I please.' 

'No.' 

'No?' Ren smiles, it's not a kind one, 'Is that so.'

There's static dragging over Hux in heavy waves and he's barely able to breathe through it by the time he's fought his way across the room to stand before Ren -- it's near impossible for him to raise his arm, but he does, slowly, his fingertips bending over one of the cylinders and pulling hard enough that the fabric tears, 'No.' he says again, nothing but a weak, broken word. 

'Are you sure that this is the battle you want to pick?'

And Hux's arms feel like weights at his sides -- there are phantom fingers wrapped around his throat, squeezing over bruises that haven't quite healed, 'Honestly Armitage, I thought you'd be pleased, isn't this what you wanted? Me in uniform, performing my duties to the First Order?'

'You haven't eared those. You-you're just a child,' Hux whispers between desperate gasps for air, his hands twitching at his sides when all he wants to do is clutch at those invisible fingers at his throat -- or get his hands wrapped around Ren's, 'just... playing at dress-up.' he finishes just as his legs give out and he's dropped to the durasteel floor, hard and suddenly enough that his teeth rattle in his mouth.

Ren _growls_ , reaching down to pick Hux up -- one hand, a real one, fisting into Hux's uniform shirt and pulling until they're nose to nose with Ren leaning down to meet him, 'Says the boy in his father's clothes.' 

'I've heard rumours that you didn't earn yours either, by the way,' Ren continues, refusing to let Hux speak, standing up straight and still dragging Hux along until he's left posturing on his knees -- his lip cut open and bleeding from the initial drop, 'well...' Ren smiles again and there's an edge to it, one that Hux is not fond of, 'not in the classic sense at least.' 

Hux pales, blood trickling down his chin in a thin stream, his hair falling in front of his eyes, 'No? No immediate and _scathing_ response to that, General?' and Hux closes his eyes, squeezing them shut, his jaw clenching at the verbal demotion, 'Oh, did we just remember that I'm in control here? You want to keep that pretty title?'

And Hux doesn't need to open his eyes for this but he does, determined to watch, looking up at Ren with the sound of a zipper being dragged down echoing loud in his ears, 'Yes.' he says, still glaring. 

' _Earn it._ '

His mouth falls open, almost automatically, _familiar_ , his tongue resting on his swollen lower lip and he ignores Ren's laugh just before Ren starts nudging his cock into Hux's mouth -- heavy, thick, and already hard from their confrontation, pushing in, sliding between his open lips, no hesitation, all the way to the root, to the back of his throat and Hux hollows his cheeks, lets his mouth fill with spit -- hot and wet. 

Ren _groans_ , his hand on the back of Hux's head and holding him still, 'I don't know why they ever wondered,' he's smiling around the words, his cock throbbing, twitching thickly against Hux's tongue, 'how you managed to become a General so young.' 

And Hux flexes his throat, lets it clench and tighten around Ren's cockhead, swallowing the leaking, salt-sweet precome that's dribbling down the easy, open slide of his throat -- Ren's fingers thread into Hux's hair, fisting, pulling him back until there's a rough-edged drag of teeth along the underside of his cock and he's just balanced on the reddened ledge of Hux's lips, 'Careful now.' Ren warns, his free hand moving to Hux's jaw and under his chin, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of Hux's cheeks and pushing until Hux can't close his mouth. 

'It's a shame I can't make you beg while you have my cock in your mouth.' he says, grunting and thrusting back into the open heat, fucking into Hux's throat fast and reckless and there's blood and spit on Hux's chin -- it mixes up with Ren's come when he jerks into the hot suck of Hux's mouth a final time and spills, pouring into that wide, open hole. 

Ren shoves Hux back when he's pulled free, stuffing his softening cock back into his slacks and slamming Hux back down against the floor with the Force when Hux tries to sway back to his feet, 'You can stay there until I leave.' he starts, straightening his command cap, 'Remember how merciful I can be, Grand Marshal.' 

And it's not until Ren leaves that Hux shifts back to his feet, standing slow and pressing his palm down against the slim, sharp dagger still in his sleeve, pointedly _not_ thinking about how good it will feel to slide it home between Ren's fourth and fifth ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as [exorin](http://exorin.tumblr.com)


End file.
